


It's A Crime

by Camy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Suits, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey can't wait to get home. Switching involved between the two. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr for this since I have yet to land upon a story where Mike takes control. Although there are parts in this oneshot that Harvey will too so it's not purely Mike/Harvey since, honestly? These two switch. They're alike at times and despite Mike's awkward side (which is adorable), I see him to be able to take control at times since he can be pretty determined.
> 
> Just a heads up, this has **NOT been beta read**. So if you see any mistakes, remember I'm only human.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything nor am I making a profit. Everything belongs to USA Network. Even the suits D:

It had been two months since they had started to see each other at night. It all started when the two realized their feelings after two years of working together. To tell the truth, the both of them didn't even expect for it to happen, it just did. From squeezes, lingering gazes, to teasing, the two had slowly developed a bond that was more than just employee and boss. Of course, along the way, there was a rocky situation which they settled just last month.

Mike had finally stood up to Louis, telling him that he didn't work for him and was Harvey's associate. Even told Louis to shove the work he was throwing at Mike up his cheap-suited ass. He always felt uncomfortable around that man but when he finally told Louis off, he felt more confident. It just so happened that Harvey had seen it and that's when the spark between the two of them intensified.

Just like now.

They were kissing each other hotly while the elevator brought them up to the top floor, the penthouse that Harvey owned. They didn't have to worry about anyone using the elevator since it was quite late thanks to their current case, which was definitely not in their thoughts right now.

The both of them breathed hotly while they broke apart for air. Mike's hands was no stranger to Harvey's body and neither was Harvey's upon his own. They stared at each other with heated passion that Mike couldn't help but initiate another kiss upon Harvey's lips. He was just so good looking in that suit – three piece – that he just couldn't control himself.

Harvey smirked during the kiss while he ran his hand in Mike's wild hair that was now loose and grown out a bit longer thanks to the past two years. He could feel Mike's arousal against his own and just right when he felt the hand railing press against his back roughly, the elevator dinged. He'd much rather be in bed since Mike was clearly loosing his control. Not that he couldn't take it rough, but he preferred not to have a sore back in the morning.

Mike led Harvey out of the elevator before stripping Harvey free of his blazer and tossed his handbag on the floor. The blazer went along with it to which Harvey grimaced. “You do know how much that's-” He was caught off by another kiss from Mike. He had to hand it to him, he sure knew how to kiss. Not that he would tell Mike that, of course.

Harvey started to free Mike of his blazer and threw it carelessly himself as to get back at Mike. It wasn't going to be enough though since his own blazer was worth more than his associates'.

They kissed again but Harvey managed to gain some control in it this time. He coaxed Mike's lips with his experience with many women in the past. Thing is, he never tried to do this with a man. It just never occurred to him. Like Mike said that one day, Mike had soft features and could pass off as a woman in drag. Either way, his associate had somehow made him, Harvey Specter, fall for him.

He broke the kiss but didn't pull away since he started to kiss Mike's chin and jawline before going to his neck area, leaving heated kisses in a trail. Mike couldn't help but put his head back while he held onto Harvey with his hands on the man's back. It was no wonder that woman went with Harvey before, the man was wicked with his mouth. Mike let out a moan while he felt the friction of the tie when Harvey untied it. That's when he saw that heated and hungry look in Harvey's eyes like he just found a way to win a case.

Only this time...

Mike took hold of Harvey's tie and pulled the man towards him roughly in close proximity to his lips but didn't kiss him.

Harvey had expected to be kissed and realized that he was being teased. _He_ was being _teased_! He saw laughter in Mike's eyes, even saw that crooked grin, before Harvey lifted an eyebrow with an amused smile.

“Shit, you're too sexy,” muttered Mike while he finally pulled Harvey's lips to his own for the umpteenth time that night. His hands went around the broad back, feeling Harvey doing the same to his slim body, while he continued to kiss Harvey. Mike started to take out the dress shirt that Harvey wore out of his pants. He even took the chance to see how Harvey looked like.

The man pulled off even the rugged look. Oh... _damn_ , he needed him. _Now_.

“Glad to see that you find me attractive in this state of dress,” said Harvey in the very voice that he knew effected Mike greatly. It made his usual smooth voice huskier with a deeper tone that promised satisfaction in the bed. It wasn't a lying promise either since Harvey was unbelievable in bed. That is, until Mike stepped in and had his chances to pleasure Harvey every now and then when they both were in the mood to do so.

This was one of those times.

Mike let out a shaky breath. He could feel his own arousal press painfully against his pants and Harvey didn't even bother to help since the he started to strip off his tie while holding Mike's gaze. The way that Harvey moved his hands was hypnotic and, weirdly, sexy all at the same time. Mike adjusted his own tie to gain some air while Harvey started to undo it for him. The feel of Harvey's fingers brushing against him effected Mike even more that he was panting hard now, his breath no doubt heated from arousal.

Harvey pulled the final part of the tie and let it drop to the floor with his own. He pulled Mike towards him by the shoulder and ground against his associate as if to tease and provoke him. The smirk that he showed definitely showed his intentions to Mike.

Mike hissed out a breath while he clenched his jaw and looked at Harvey. He knew what Harvey was doing to him and damnit did he _love_ it. Mike pushed Harvey backwards, causing his boss to leaning back on the expensive leather couch. Harvey took hold of his hips and ground Mike against his crotch area, the friction of trousers sounded in the air with their grunts.

Harvey started to pull Mike's dress shirt from his dress pants before unbuttoning them. The flesh welcomed him when he pushed the cloth to the side. He undid more buttons until the abdomen and part of the pecs of his slim associate. Harvey brushed his hands against the skin while he pushed Mike to his feet so that he could kiss the skin that was in his wake. Mike felt Harvey's hot kisses and grunted when he felt Harvey nipping his skin. Running his hands through Harvey's hair, he messed it up on purpose while he responded to every little thing that Harvey did to him with that damn forsake mouth of his.

Having enough with Harvey's teasing, he pulled Harvey up and led him to the bed. The very bed that had been the place of their past love making in the last two months. Harvey sneaked a hand to Mike's butt, giving it a squeeze which caused Mike to yelp in surprise.

“You should know not to turn your back to me,” whispered Harvey in Mike's ear in a dark, husky whisper.

Mike had to hold back a shudder before he pushed Harvey down on the bed and pressed himself into Harvey's broad figure. He kissed Harvey while he ground himself against him. Harvey's hair had started to become looser, his strands of dark hair splaying over his eyes and face was quite sexy. The smirk didn't help either!

“I need you...so bad,” Mike whispered while he broke the kiss. Harvey just smirked in response. Of course Mike needed him so bad, he would do himself if he had the chance.

“Then what are you waiting for? Get to it,” said Harvey with amusement in his eyes. Mike could just hear the laughter in his words. He unbuttoned Harvey's shirt all the way and couldn't help but run his hands over the slopes of his torso. Since Harvey worked out, he had some muscles and those muscles always drove women and Mike mad. They just begged to be touched. However, that was just the appetizer.

Mike unbuttoned and unzipped Harvey's pants, seeing Harvey's penis had made a tent in his underwear. He couldn't help but push down on the tip and rubbed it. Mike watched how Harvey responded, seeing the man shudder. It was quite a sight to see a powerful man like Harvey shudder from his actions. Mike started to tug the underwear so that he could free Harvey's penis. It was erect and had pre-cum seeping out and that's when Mike risked the chance to look at Harvey.

The man stared back at him with half-lidded, cloudy eyes -clearly showing he was being pleasured – and also because it felt so good to have his penis finally free. Add that along with his dress shirt unbuttoned to show his chest and abdomen. If Mike could devour Harvey, he would. It was no wonder women went weak for this man but Mike knew he had something that those women would never have.

Mike grasped the length of the penis and started to rub it, even prodded the tip with his other hand. Harvey clutched the sheets while he felt the warm friction of his penis. The draft from before had shocked him but since it was now coupled with Mike's actions, it was beyond thinking clearly at that moment.

Harvey let out a gasp mixed with a grunt when Mike took the tip of his penis inside his mouth. Despite bedding women, he never had such a thing been done to him. In fact, not one had offered but that was probably because – no, it was – because of how damn good Harvey was in bed. He made the women underneath him melt and moan while he gave them the best and wildest pleasures.

“Ah!” Was that him? Did he just let out that wanton sound?

Mike had interrupted his thoughts by brushing his fingers against the base while he licked the length of Harvey's penis. Oral sex was new to Mike as well. Well, not in the literal sense since he did fall upon a magazine that he mistook as a suits one but in truth, it was for those who was sharing their kinky stories in a LGBT magazine.

Some of those stories actually turned Mike on and quite a few did mention what Mike was doing to Harvey right now.

Just then, a ring tone sounded in the air on the floor. Exactly where Mike dropped Harvey's very expensive blazer. Mike was too concentrated that he didn't even notice and continued giving Harvey a blow job that was so painstakingly slow for Harvey that he pulled himself up while grabbing Mike by the neck. “Enough,” he groaned while he pulled Mike towards him.

Mike pushed himself a bit off of Harvey despite his slim figure not even able to hurt Harvey's in the slightest. They both looked at each other with hunger before Harvey ground his erected penis against Mike.

“Thought you had enough,” said Mike while lifting an eyebrow in confusement.

“That was towards your teasing. It's not wise to tease a big dog.”

Mike snorted. “The bigger they are, the harder they fall.”

“Damn right they do.” Harvey pulled Mike down and kissed him roughly, their hands moved over each other in the heat of the moment. Mike started to kiss Harvey's neck with his own hot kisses before sucking upon the skin to leave hickey's that would no doubt make Harvey upset. That was why he did it though. Just like how Harvey teased Mike a lot, Mike did it back. It had been like that since day one.

Harvey pushed Mike to show he didn't like Mike's teasing but Mike just kept his weight on him with a smirk before sucking and biting on the skin that was all for him to enjoy. Mike then gave Harvey a harsh bite near Harvey's collarbone while he ran his tongue over the skin, tasting the copper taste of blood.

“Harvey...,” he whispered.

“Mm?”

Mike nuzzled his nose and mouth against Harvey's skin and started to rock his lower half against Harvey's groin. The two grunted while the friction caused them to feel a wonderful amount of pleasure. They breathed in and out in medium gasps while Mike continued. Harvey had lost his control himself and started to move against Mike with his own pace and it just made the pleasure created between the two even better.

“Oh yes,” breathed Mike. “I was beginning to worry I would have to do all the work,” he said while groaning.

Harvey let out a small laugh and ground against Mike slowly, some of his pre-cum staining his associates' dress pants. Not like they were worth much anyway. Harvey felt Mike grind harder and harder against him, causing him to arch up a little while pushing his head against the sheets to bask in the sea of pleasure.

“You're so sexy,” teased Mike before he grunted and spilled his seed inside his pants. He let out a low but long groan. Harvey had already spilled his seed before Mike released since his was already aroused from Mike's short blowjob.

“That mind of yours is really useful,” breathed out Harvey.

“Oh I know. You put all the work on me because of it.”

“You really are like a dog.”

“Wha – oh come on. I'm not!”

“Whining and snuggling on me sure is like one.”

“That doesn't mean I'm... Man, you know how to kill the mood,” Mike said while pulling away from Harvey but Harvey pulled him and flipped Mike over.

“Do I? I gave you a compliment about that mind of yours.”

“Sure, without it you wouldn't have cared would you?”

Harvey stared down at Mike with a bored look. “Stop being paranoid.”

“Says my boss who practically rules my life.”

“That's only if you let me control it,” Harvey said with a wink and kissed Mike fully upon the lips. The past years of kissing multiple amount of women for pleasure or business showed. Some women melted against his kisses while some fought against him. Either way, they submitted.

But not one of them reacted like Mike did. Mike grabbed his hair, bit down on his lips and run his tongue over it while he let out little moans that made Harvey aroused. The sound of Mike moaning in that slightly deep tone was just....wonderful.

Just thinking about it made him aroused.

Mike felt it and smirked before pushing himself up and attacked Harvey's neck with kisses all the way to the shoulder, pushing the dress shirt that Harvey had on down the arm to reveal the skin for him to ravage. Harvey moved his hands to Mike's back while they kissed long and passionately. They both fought each other to who would be on who but there was no end to it. It was a tie since the two were very much alike in terms of determination.

They both pulled away, panting hard for breath and looked at each other for a few seconds before they both met each other again. They were rough because of how passionate they were feeling towards the other.

Mike had never thought he would be like this with Harvey. The man had always said he was against emotions but that was all a cover up. He remembered when Harvey's control went completely gone one day in the office. It was when they were working on the case and Mike was giving him information. Mike had noticed that Harvey wasn't paying attention and before he could ask him what was wrong, Harvey had brushed his right side right above the hip so lightly and gently that Mike couldn't help but stumble, stutter, and clear his throat before trying so helplessly to move on.

However, he failed since Harvey moved his hand up and caressed Mike's shoulder as if he was trying to get Mike in the mood. At that time, Mike counted himself luck that he didn't see the emotion in Harvey's eyes since he would think he was dreaming.

In the end, they were both down on the floor making out behind the desk since Harvey had told him to sit there and fill him in on the information. At that time, Mike didn't understand why Harvey had told him to sit on his executive-no-doubt-expensive chair but afterward, he did. It was one of those hints Harvey dropped and since Mike was so... _naive_ , he didn't notice it.

They pulled apart again, both panting hard to catch their breath from their long make out session.

“I see you're getting better at that,” teased Harvey with a smirk in between pants.

“Oh come on. I've kissed before.”

“Oh? Your grandmother?”

“Ah! No! Man, you know how to break the mood.”

Harvey just smiled before he slipped off the arm of the couch and onto the huge, comfy cushions. His shirt was still halfway on while his penis was out, showing off proudly.

“Okay, this must be a crime. You _cannot_ look like that with your penis out and still be so...” What was he saying again?

Harvey's lips quirked in amusement while he beckoned Mike over with his finger. Mike came to him without hesitation or question. Harvey pulled Mike down by the belt so that he could land right on his lap before pushing him down on the couch. It was big enough for the two to share it while laying down but right now, it was Harvey's turn.

He kissed Mike's neck and sucked upon the skin there while his hands ran over Mike's body down to his belt to unbuckle it so that he could free Mike's own penis. Harvey and Mike grinded their penises together, making Mike gasp out in shock before coughing since he didn't even expect to feel such a sensation of hard skin upon hard skin.

“Holy...”

“Yes, I am a God at this.”

“God or not, that was....ah! Shit, that feels so good,” breathed Mike while he grasped Harvey's hair once again since he wanted to touch and kiss him. Harvey met his lips first and they continued to grind against one another until they both went to the peek and released. The sticky substance was over their clothes.

“Another thing you have to owe me,” said Harvey while they rested on the couch.

“Hey, you started it. Besides, it's not like you couldn't afford another.”

“That may be true but you need to learn to owe other people.”

“Hey, I already have.”

“Bigger.”

Mike laughed, remembering when Harvey told him to think bigger one day in the office.


End file.
